This invention relates to a sail line stopper for controlling sails, and more particularly to such a line stopper which can be released under high load and upon release the cam holding element of the line stopper rotates or floats in a direction that the line is running to prevent abrasion.
On sailing vessels, lines are used to raise and control sails and other operating units often under heavy loads. The same line may first be lightly loaded, and then as the tension required increases, the use of a winch is necessary. To allow one winch to be used for several lines, of the same or varying sizes, a sheet or line stopper is provided for each line. When out of engagement, the line stopper permits the line to run in both directions. In an engaged position, the line runs under light pressure in one direction only. It is therefore possible to haul a line in by hand without slipping as a self-locking action prevents line movement of the line in the opposite direction. As the load increases, a winch is used to set the line in the desired position as control becomes difficult by hand. With the line stoppers presently available, although the line may be taken off the winch and still be held by the line stopper, it is impossible to release the line without the use of a winch to hold the load while the line stopper is released. In sailboat racing, putting a line on a winch in order to effect a release of the line stopper is time consuming as well as tying up a winch which may be necessary for another control function. Also, the line stopper tends to contact and abrade a line on its release under load even using a winch to help effect such a release.